


抱着操怎么样？

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: *三月份的沙雕脑洞
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 3





	抱着操怎么样？

朱一龙将他抵到墙边，托着他的屁股就把人给抱了起来。白宇感觉自己突然悬空，吓得环住了朱一龙的脖子，后背贴紧墙面，这才被稳稳地固定在半空中——夹在朱一龙与墙之间。  
他听见朱一龙闷在他怀里的笑声，听起来跟恶作剧得逞了似的。

朱一龙直起身子:“这个姿势怎么样？”  
还能怎么样……  
白宇朝下看，就见自己双腿岔开夹在朱一龙的腰侧，屁股也被两手托着，指不定待会儿要被怎样揉搓。两人的裤裆正好紧紧贴在一起，要不是有两层布料挡着，恐怕自己早就被钉在朱一龙的老二上了。

白宇顿时感觉整个人都不好了。

“这个……一般般吧。”白宇扭着腰想从他身上挣脱，“哥哥你先放我下来，一直抱着太累了。”  
“还好。”朱一龙收紧手臂不让他乱动，蹭着他下巴上的胡茬，语气软软道，“试试吧。”  
试你个大头鬼哦，莫操老子。  
白宇推他的肩膀:“这样不行。”  
朱一龙几乎纹丝不动:“为什么啊？”  
白宇心虚地舔唇:“这样太……”  
朱一龙眨了眨眼:“太深？”  
“……”  
昂。不然呢。

朱一龙笑得眯起了眼:“你害怕啊？”  
“那我就是害怕了，哥哥你不能强迫我……哎你手，别捏……”白宇慌得夹紧了屁股，“我后面还疼着呢……”  
“你骗人。”  
“我骗你干嘛。”  
“你屁股还疼着怎么敢吃辣呢？”  
“我这是……不是，吃辣跟屁股有关系吗？”  
“有。”朱一龙轻轻吻着他的侧颈，一只手悄悄撩起衣摆滑进衬衫抚摸他的脊背，“你明知道我不让你吃辣，还故意惹我生气……”  
“你是不是故意的？”  
理直气壮如同快本天台那句“你平衡车都是谁教你骑的”。  
白宇无法反驳，只能求饶。  
“嘶，哥哥我错了我错了你别……”

晚了。

白宇眼睁睁看着朱一龙扒下他的裤子，可怜的是他不仅无法反抗甚至还可以预料到接下来朱一龙要怎样给他撸出来然后润滑然后用手指操到他浑身发软然后再悠然自得地解开裤腰带把自己那根棒子捅进来……

……

“感觉怎么样？”  
“唔嗯……不行，好深……你出去一点……”  
“昂？可是我还没进去完呢。”  
“操。”  
朱一龙你不是人。


End file.
